Revived Dreams
by Snoopy-87
Summary: Ryan and Marissa haven't seen each other since Junior year in Highschool, but meet up again at college. What will happen between the old flames ?
1. Chaper One

Revived Dreams

She placed her feet on the icy cold tiled floor, lukewarm water dripping into small puddles around her toes, that she painted a bright pink. Wrapping the fluffy blue towel around her, she got ready for a new day.

It was the first day of her junior year at college. After the fiasco all those years ago in Newport, she decided to high tail it until things cooled down. So that's exactly what happened. Now she was back, and was attending a local college near by. Not exactly an Ivy League school, but hey she wasn't going to please her mother.

It was right after her first class that she heard a familiar voice. Looking up she couldn't believe her eyes. Standing ten feet away was Sandy Cohen and his son Seth. With them were a blonde haired guy and a pregnant woman, who were holding hands. The guy looked at her, and she nearly fainted. She was so surprised to see that it was Ryan Atwood. Seth was the first to notice her.

"Marissa Cooper!"

Her head shot in the direction of Seth. Smiling weakly she walked over and hugged him lightly.

"Hey."

"Ryan, it's Marissa."

Ryan, still holding hands with the woman, shook hands with Marissa. "Hey, how are you?"

"Not bad, and yourself?"

"Can't complain."  
The woman cleared her throat and looked at Ryan. "Oh um, surely you remember Lindsay?"

_Lindsay?! Lindsay was still with Ryan?_ Marissa smiled again, "Of course. Hi Lindsay…how are you?"

"I'm alright at the moment."

The moment suddenly turned awkward.

"I have, um, class to get to."  
Marissa walked away before anyone could say anything.

"That went well."

"Come on Seth. Summer is going to kill you if you're late."

Seth cringed and waved at Ryan and Lindsay, as he and Sandy walked away from the two.

"Well, Ryan, that was….interesting. I wasn't expecting to see Marissa here. I thought she was still in Hawaii."

"Yea…so did I."

Ryan held tight to Lindsay's hand as they left campus in search of a decent apartment. Ryan was going to attend the same college as Marissa Cooper. _'Wonderful'_ he thought as he shut Lindsay's door and got into the drivers seat. He looked over at his wife, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Revived Dreams

She placed her feet on the icy cold tiled floor, lukewarm water dripping into small puddles around her toes, that she painted a bright pink. Wrapping the fluffy blue towel around her, she got ready for a new day.

It was the first day of her junior year at college. After the fiasco all those years ago in Newport, she decided to high tail it until things cooled down. So that's exactly what happened. Now she was back, and was attending a local college near by. Not exactly an Ivy League school, but hey she wasn't going to please her mother.

It was right after her first class that she heard a familiar voice. Looking up she couldn't believe her eyes. Standing ten feet away was Sandy Cohen and his son Seth. With them were a blonde haired guy and a pregnant woman, who were holding hands. The guy looked at her, and she nearly fainted. She was so surprised to see that it was Ryan Atwood. Seth was the first to notice her.

"Marissa Cooper!"

Her head shot in the direction of Seth. Smiling weakly she walked over and hugged him lightly.

"Hey."

"Ryan, it's Marissa."

Ryan, still holding hands with the woman, shook hands with Marissa. "Hey, how are you?"

"Not bad, and yourself?"

"Can't complain."  
The woman cleared her throat and looked at Ryan. "Oh um, surely you remember Lindsay?"

_Lindsay?! Lindsay was still with Ryan?_ Marissa smiled again, "Of course. Hi Lindsay…how are you?"

"I'm alright at the moment."

The moment suddenly turned awkward.

"I have, um, class to get to."  
Marissa walked away before anyone could say anything.

"That went well."

"Come on Seth. Summer is going to kill you if you're late."

Seth cringed and waved at Ryan and Lindsay, as he and Sandy walked away from the two.

"Well, Ryan, that was….interesting. I wasn't expecting to see Marissa here. I thought she was still in Hawaii."

"Yea…so did I."

Ryan held tight to Lindsay's hand as they left campus in search of a decent apartment. Ryan was going to attend the same college as Marissa Cooper. _'Wonderful'_ he thought as he shut Lindsay's door and got into the drivers seat. He looked over at his wife, and smiled.


End file.
